


Beware of Romans Bearing Gifts

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Lord Bruce Wayne has just received a gift from a minor noble – a young omega just blossoming into a fertile heat.





	Beware of Romans Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as rape/non-con, as Jason is in heat and his consent, even if he was asked for it, is inherently invalid as he's under the influence. No sexual situations take place in this chapter.
> 
> If you read this on a site other than AO3 or Tumblr, it's been stolen! Friendly reminder that if you want offline reading, you can download right from AO3 itself.

“Really.” Bruce... well, asks would be the wrong word. He states. 

The slimy smile slides off Sionis’ face. “It is believed, well, all things considered.” He trails off, faux-delicately, implying that Bruce has a certain hunger and playing at being too polite at mentioning it – which, of course, draws attention to it. His eyes flicker over Dick and Tim where they lounge on pillows at Bruce’s feet, and Bruce briefly wishes that he hadn’t listened to Tim and allowed them to attend Court today. 

In truth, Bruce doesn’t care much about the looks of his harem; when he’s given a choice in partner, he much prefers one with spirit, and Dick and Tim were both previous tributes. It’s pure coincidence that they both have dark hair, pale eyes and a slender build. Bruce towers over them both, but that owes little to Bruce having a preference for a smaller partner and much to the typical physiological differences between alphas and omegas. 

The boy draped in silks and jewelled, thin, golden chains and cuffs doesn’t has a stereotypical omega build. He’s thick with muscle, and while Bruce is sure they originally applied the swirling lines of black and gold body paint to try and hide the boy’s scars and perhaps downplay the muscle (it isn’t appropriate to place physical demands on an omega, after all, and whatever the omega was doing prior to this, it was clearly physical), they haven’t quite succeeded. They’ve also applied make up, and Bruce really must allow Sionis a point for that, whoever did it has managed to highlight the slight delicateness found in the boy’s features. His skin looks rich and healthy, his hair thick and smooth even with the strange white streak at his forehead.

It’s. Unexpectedly compelling. The contrast between the diaphanous silks and the physicality of the boy’s body...

“His name?”

Sionis smirks and Bruce’s skin crawls. “You’ll love this, my Lord – this is the Red Hood.”

The Court goes silent. Bruce leans forward, drags his eyes over the supposed Red Hood’s body, obviously inspects him, and does his best to match the reports he’s received of the outlaw with what Sionis is claiming – he’d thought the chains and cuffs were decorative, but they mustn’t be. Red Hood is infamous for his pro-omega actions, he typically attacks those who have been accused of abuses against Gotham’s omegas, and even for the seemingly random attacks, it usually comes to light that there was some secret abuse occurring. Until now, his orientation has remained a secret.

Dick leans against Bruce’s calf and, hidden from view by the press of their bodies, digs his fingers into Bruce’s ankle. Bruce pets his hair, acknowledges the message, but he isn’t sure what it’s supposed to convey. 

“You believe that infamous Red Hood would make an acceptable member of a harem?” He drawls. Dick tightens his grip.

“As I’m sure you can smell, he’s just starting his first heat.” Sionis is correct, Bruce has been attempting to surreptitiously breath through his mouth. The boy stinks of fertility and arousal.  
“Should you guide him through his … blossoming,” Sionis has enough self-control to not sneer at the polite terminology for an omega’s first heat, but he doesn’t quite manage to clear it from his tone, “then he’ll be incapable of lifting a hand against your pack, and since your pack is the entirety of Gotham.”

Bruce relaxes, pretends to be considering Sionis’ words. The Court bursts into talk. He’s reluctantly impressed – Sionis has trapped him quite neatly. It is a neat solution, one that Bruce can’t turn down without losing more face in front of his court than even he feels comfortable of weathering. There is a precise balancing act that he performs, he needs to pay enough respect to the old fashioned values of his court, so that they don’t try to rebel, and that they don’t pay as much attention to the reforms he’s sneaking into the laws. He knows that many of them would delight in the Red Hood being forced into an omega’s harem role, not even taken as official mate and granted the political and social power that position would entail. Even those with more morals would argue in favour of it, simply because Sionis is correct, it would prevent Hood from acting against a Gotham citizen ever again. 

In the end, he does what he must, and represses any idle thought of what the omega would look like – will look like – spread beneath him. Bruce has done many distasteful things for Gotham, and he will do many more: taking a wildly attractive omega to bed is the least of them. Hopefully, having Dick and Tim attend to them will assist the omega with any feelings of reluctance or shame.

“A neat solution.” He will not go so far as to thank Sionis. “Mr Pennyworth?”

Alfred steps forward from the shadows and the omega, body stiff, turns to follow him. Dick stands up, impossibly graceful as ever, and bends to kiss the corner of Bruce’s mouth even as he holds out a hand for Tim. 

“Shall we get him settled, my Lord?”

He’s not so distracted by the kiss that he misses the way the Red Hood reacts to Dick’s voice.

“Yes.”

Tim also kisses Bruce, and they set off after Alfred and the Red Hood. There’s little Bruce wants more right now than to follow them, to settle the new omega and ensure that the ones already his don’t feel slighted. But needs must, and he represses a sigh and turns back to Court.

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy omega Jason Todd week! I'm so excited! This is a fill for day one, filling the prompts: harem and assisting with a heat or rut. Not that the second takes place in this chapter. The remainder of this will be posted once the week is over.


End file.
